Ninjas of the Sewer
by ThatArtisticGirl97
Summary: After almost being captured by the Kraang, Julie is saved by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But when all seems well, Julie starts to have weird dreams and senses. Donatello suspects that Julie knows what the Kraang are planning through visions and nightmares, and thinks that Julie was infected by mutagine. Will Julie be able to stand this change?
1. Saved

Chapter 1: Saved "Get off me!" I screamed as the alien-like robot grabbed my arm. "You are to come with those who are known as the Kraang, and be tested for purposes that you are forbidden to know" the alien-robot replied in an electronic sounding voice. "No! I don't want to be tested! Get off me, and leave me alone!" I struggled in the alien-robot's grip, knocking a canister with bright green ooze out of it's other hand. The canister fell to the ground, shattering, letting out the toxic looking ooze onto the ground. "Peety human, the Kraang have no use for you" the alien-robot took ahold of my shirt's collar and held me up, my feet dangling a few feet above the ground. I struggled to breathe as it's grip tightened around my throat. I then saw four shadows lingering in the dark alleyway behind the alien-robot. Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground, falling on the broken remains of the canister as the alien-robot twitched in electric shock. It's head was sliced in half, it's electrical wires torn. I slowly tried to sit up as I saw four shadowy figures approach me from the darkness. All I saw before I blacked out was...green. "What should we do?" I heard a voice say. "She's hurt, all we can do is let her rest. I'll treat the rest of her cuts.." Another voice echoed in my head. "This wouldn't have happened if Leo hadn't been so focused on having us follow Dogpound around the city all night" I heard another voice, an angrier voice echo. "Raph, I know that we should have checked what the Kraang was up to, but Dogpound was planning another attack, we couldn't just let him out of our sight." "Shhh, she's waking up" I opened my eyes slowly, first seeing a few green blurs. I rubbed my eyes of the vagueness and was shocked to see the four figures before me. I couldn't believe my eyes, was I going crazy? I was face to face with four mutant turtles, who were all looking back at me with slightly confused and concerned gazes. I almost fainted, but the turtle sitting next to me caught me by my back. I looked up at the turtle, he had a purple mask over his reddish brown eyes, his mouth slightly open, showing a gap between the top part of his teeth. He smiled slightly down at me. I jumped back a bit in my seat. "W-who are you guys? W-what are you? And w-where am I?" I nervously, observing my surroundings panically. "It's okay, were not going to hurt you" the turtle in the blue mask said calmly, approaching me. "I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. We rescued you from the alleyway. You're safe with us, we just need you to relax, okay?" "O-okay" I breathed. He gave me a weak smile and kept his distance from me, probably thinking he'd scare me if he got closer, which was the case. I calmed myself down enough to sit up and continue the conversation. "What exactly, if you don't mind me asking, are you guys?" "Well, we're mutant ninja turtles." 


	2. Healing Process

Chapter 2: A Healing Process

**I questioned as Donny examined my lacerated arms. **

**re mutated turtles. Its not just me and my brothers that live here.**This might hurt a bit, ** I replied as I watched him slowly fix the tweezers over the first of the many pieces of glass stuck in my arm. I winced in pain as Donny pulled out the glass. He looked up at me with sympathy in his eyes. **

**m sorry**Is just a bit of glass is arms will be sore for a few days, I** he replied, taking a pill bottle off his desk and pouring two pills into his hand and handing it to me. **

**I smiled lightly at him and took the pills. **

**he smiled, his eyes meeting mine. I felt my cheeks flush and I quickly looked down at the pills in my hand. I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them. I slowly sat up and tried to stand on my feet. I felt my legs shake with the pressure of my weight and almost collapsed. Donny caught me by my waist, being careful not to pull me up by my arms. I felt a blush burn across my face. **

**I thanked quietly. I looked up at him, noticing his eyes widen at his action. **

**he said nervously, picking me up bridal style in one quick motion. He carried me back to the den and laid me down on the couch.**


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream "The human has been stabilized, she must be taken to Kraang Prime where we the Kraang will extract her DNA for our plan" I heard a voice echo through my head. "No, no, I-I'm not going with you...I don't want to be tested..." I repeated in panic. "Julie, Julie.." I heard another voice. "Leave me alone, get away from me.." I then woke up to Donny shaking my arm lightly. "Donny..is that you? Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to.." "It's fine, are you okay?" He asked, examining my face with his reddish brown eyes. "Yeah, I think so..what happened to me?" "I believe you were suffering from a nightmare. What was your nightmare about?" "Well..." I began as Donny sat down next to me as I position myself to sit up. "There were these alien robot things talking about taking me to get my DNA extracted. I must sound crazy for saying that, right?" "No, you aren't. I know what you were having a nightmare about." "What was it?" "You had a nightmare about the Kraang." 


	4. Mutation Problem

Chapter 4: Mutation Donny got up and looked off toward Leo, who was standing in the kitchen. He then returned his gaze back to me. "Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back" he said. "Rest your arms, the pain relievers will kick in soon." I watched him as he walked toward Leo. I heard them quietly talking in the kitchen. "Leo, Julie told me that she had a nightmare about the Kraang." "How do you know?" Leo asked, giving Donny a questioning look. "She described the voices in her dreams as the same alien-robots who attacked her in the alleyway. Leo, I think she knows something about what the Kraang is planning. She may have been effected by mutagen." 


	5. Examination

"Donny, are you sure?" Leo asked, looking back to where I was before returning his attention to Donatello. "Yes, it's necessary that I test her for mutagine, it could help us find the solution to her visions and what the Kraang is planning for." Donny replied. He then turned from Leo and re approached me. "Julie?" "Yeah?" I asked, sitting up slightly as he sat next to me. "I want to run some tests on you, with your permission of course." "What kind if tests?" "Just scientific tests to see if you were chemically infected by the shards from the canister that broke in the alleyway." "Alright.." I agreed calmly. He gently placed a hand on my knee. "I promise, the testing won't hurt you severely. I'll be as careful as I can be. I promise." I blushed at his touch, but ignored it and gave him a weak smile. He noticed my blush and nervously removed his hand. "Lets go start the tests." 


	6. Imagining Things

Author's note: Things are about to get heated, so i hope you don't feel too uncomfortable when you read this. Just a heads up to let you know what's about to happen. Enjoy! :) I watched Donnie as he approached me. I was laying down across the lab table in Donnie's workshop. But something was different about Donnie. His eyes watched me with a captivating gaze. He lingered closer until he was crouched down beside me, his hand sliding up my arm and reaching up to caress my face. I shivered at his touch, but couldn't move, it was if I was paralyzed. He moved closer until his lips were in close distance of mine and then he... "Julie" I heard a voice call. I woke up. It was Donnie. He was staring at me in confusion as I awoke. It was another dream. 


	7. Questions

I looked up at Donnie, sitting up on the lab table. I blushed a deep red as he cocked the place above his eye where his eyebrow (if he had one) would be. "I ran the first test, it looks like your brain is giving off some unusual chemical activity based off your thoughts. What were you dreaming about?" He asked curiously.

"I uh..I-I.." I stuttered, looking away, blushing harder.

"What was it it about?" He asked again, getting slightly closer to me.

"I-it was nothing" I lied. I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Was it something about the Kraang?"

"N-no.."

"Was it personal?"

"What d-do you mean?" He sat beside me on the lab table as he continued looking at me as I looked down at my feet nervously.

"Was it about something embarrassing?"

"N-no..I"

"Then, please, Julie" he replied, placing a hand upon my shoulder. I instantly looked up at him, his face directly in front of my face. "Tell me." His hand didn't move from it's place, and I began to blush intensely.

"Donnie...I.."

"Please, I want to know, I need to know.." His hand fell from it's place, falling lightly on top of my hand. I tried to look away, my blush deepening it's red shade. "Julie, I need to know, something could be seriously damaging your brain and could hurt you. Please, tell me what you were dreaming of."

"I-I was dreaming about.." I began, I couldn't lie, that would kill me, really! "In the d-dream, you..."

Before I could say another word, I heard the door of Donnie's workshop being slammed open. "DONNIE!" I heard Raphael shout from the doorway. In his hand he held a circular shaped phone that was broken in half.

"What is it?" Donnie asked, hoping off the lab table. "We'll talk about the dream later." he replied before turning to Raph.

"My t-phone broke, your stupid invention fell apart when I was using it." Raph raged.

"It's broken because you split it in half" Donnie pointed out. "Really Raph, I tell you all the time to be careful with it and you always end up breaking my inventions in the end."

The two turtles exited the workshop, leaving me by myself. I went back into the den, sitting back down on the couch.


	8. Time to Talk (Steamy Situation)

Donnie re entered the den, rubbing his head, groaning. "Are you okay?" I asked as he sat down next to me. "Yeah, Raph just got mad again, and punched me in the face because he thought the t-phone broke on him." Donnie replied aching. "Did you get a bruise? Let me look." "No, it's fine. It's not necessary." "Come one, Don. Let me see." "Fine" he sighed and removed his hand from his face, revealing a bruise on the left side of his face. I placed my hand lightly on the mark. He cringed in pain at my touch. "I'm sorry" I apologized. "It's okay" he replied sorely. I examined his bruise. "Does it hurt a lot?" "Not too much, but yes, it does hurt" he smiled slightly at me as my hand rested on his cheek. I blushed and removed my hand slowly. "I guess there wasn't too much damage." "Yeah, I guess so." he looked back at me, starring at me. I looked away shyly. "Can we talk about the dream?" "I guess we could talk about it, but I.." "But not here, follow me." He then got up and followed him as he got up and walked to his room. I entered his room with him as he closed the door behind us. He sat down on his bed and I sat next to him. "Now, tell me. Was the dream personal? Did it involve anything you believed to be embarrassing?" "Donnie..I..I-I dreamt about you k-kissing me." 


	9. The Kiss

At that moment, Donnie's face lit up with a blush, but he stayed right next to me. "J-Julie.." I blushedhard and covered my mouth and looked the other way. "Oh my god! I can't believe I just told you that!" I blushed harder and covered my face. I then felt a hand on my back, turning me around. Another hand lihtly pushed my hands from my face. I looked up at Donnie, blushing. "It's fine. Julie..I" "No, no, I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position, and I didn't think you'd kiss me in my dreams, it just sort of happened and I..." But before I could say another word, Donnie lifted my chin and kissed my lips. My lips melted with his in the kiss, my face heating up. His hands pulled me closer to him by my waist. I kissed him back, loving the feeling, loving him. 


	10. The Kiss Part 2

I laid down on the bed as Donnie kissed me. His hands held my body close to his. I blushed feeling him kiss down to my neck. (Author's Note: things are about to get PG-13! So just a head's up, don't read this if you can't handle the content, that's all, enjoy!:) ) I felt him press against me, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands wandered toward the front of my blouse, unbuttoning the first three buttons to get more access. He kissed down from my neck, making each kiss longer after the next. I blushed and felt my body tense up under the heat of the moment. I couldn't believe this was happening.


	11. The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated my fanfic in a while. But I'm updating it now:) Enjoy the chapter and comment if you like it. Also, I'm changing the point of view to an omniscient point of view.**

Julie re entered the den, exiting Donatello's room. Her face was pink with a blush that covered both her cheeks. Raph stood in the nearby hall, taking notice. He approached her with a slight smirk. Julie looked back at Raph, noting his smirk. "I guess you and Don had some fun" he sat down on the couch next to Julie. "Are you afraid of me and my brothers?" Julie nodded her head.

"No, but...you all look different, strange.."

"Freakish, weird, not human. Any of those fit the description?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying that.."

"Saying what? Saying that just because we're not human makes you uncomfortable. My brothers may be alright with you staying here, but I'm not. Just because we saved your life doesn't mean you have to make us like you even if you find us repulsive in looks. So don't bother getting on my good side, because I don't have one." Raph's fists tightened as he said this, his anger fully visible. He then stormed off, leaving a slightly distraught Julie. Leo entered the den, noticing Julie.

"Hey" he greeted softly noticing her distressed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother...Rafael. He came in and told me off about how I shouldn't be disgusted by you and your brothers appearences."

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not. You and your brothers just seem different to me. I've never seen anything like your kind..I mean looks...before."

"Well, where else would you find mutated reptiles that can act like humans and practice ninjutsu."

"Nowhere else I guess" Julie grinned.

"Don't mind Raph, he has a bit of a temper."

"I noticed"

"So" Leo began. "Where'd you disappear off to before?" Julir felt her face heat up with a blush, remembering the kiss.


End file.
